As most pet owners know, pet hair from shedding animals, such as dogs and cats, can easily get trapped in carpets, rugs, cloth furniture and other similar items. While a vacuum can suction up some of the hair, a good portion of the hair can become trapped within the fibers of the carpet, etc. such that a vacuum alone cannot suction up the hair. Vacuums also have similar problems suctioning up other small debris.
Heretofore, rug rakes, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,862 to Garrett, have been used to rake carpets and rugs by pulling the rakes over the carpet to rake up the hair. Typically, these rug rakes include a plurality of bristles to rake the hair towards the user of the rake, wherein the user of the rake then has to pick up the hair. However, a more effective hair removal apparatus is desired.